listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
The Harry Potter article is about the film series based on J.K. Rowling's books. However, the book of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is an utter bloodbath, exceeding the named body count of all six previous books combined. There are differences in the film version. The following is a list of known deaths, and at that, those of named characters. #Charity Burbage - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra for writing an article defending Muggle borns. #Hedwig - Killed by a stray Avada Kedavra curse from a Death Eater during the chase scene. #Mad-Eye Moody - Killed by Voldemort with an Avada Kedavra curse to the face. #'Rufus Scrimgeour' - Killed offscreen by Voldemort, presumably with Avada Kedavra. He tortured him for information on Harry's whereabouts, unsuccessfully. #'Gregorovitch' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra, after Voldemort learned that the Elder Wand (which Voldemort was seeking) had been stolen from Gregorovitch by Grindelwald. #'Bathilda Bagshot' - Killed offscreen, presumably by Nagini, who wore her skin to trick Harry. #'Ted Tonks' - Is mentioned on Potterwatch to have been killed by Snatchers (one of which is Fenrir Greyback). #'Dirk Cresswell' - Is mentioned on Potterwatch to have been killed by Snatchers. #'Gornuk' - Is mentioned on Potterwatch to have been killed by Snatchers. #'Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)' - Choked to death by his own silver hand, which turned on him as a result of his showing Harry mercy, when reminded that Harry saved his life. #'Gellert Grindelwald' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra, in his fury that Grindelwald denied ever having the Elder Wand. #Dobby - Knife thrown at him by Bellatrix just as he was Disapparating with Harry and the others. #'Vincent Crabbe' - Used a Fiendfyre curse in an attempt to kill Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but was unable to control it, and was killed in the fire, destroying a Horcrux in the process. #'Goyle' - death filled in for Crabbe in film adaption due to Crabbe being absent from the film. #Fred Weasley - Killed in an explosion caused by Rookwood when he blew up part of a wall. #Severus Snape - Bitten in the neck by Nagini, at Voldemort's command. Believing Snape to be the master of the Elder Wand, Voldemort's reasons for killing him were, by doing so, to become the master of the Elder Wand. Snape was able to give Harry critical memories at the last second, however. #Remus Lupin - Killed offscreen by Dolohov. #Nyphandora Tonks - Killed offscreen by Bellatrix. #Colin Creevey - Killed offscreen by an unknown Death Eater. #Lavender Brown''' - killed by Greyback (might have just been turned into a werewolf).' #'Nagini''' - Head cut off by Neville using Gryffindor's sword. #'Bellatrix Lestrage' - Lost a duel to the death to Mrs. Weasley; Greatly underestimated her, and was hit in the heart by Mrs. Weasley's curse, ironically in a similar style to the way Bellatrix killed Sirius. #'Lord Voldemort' - Tried to kill Harry with Avada Kedavra, but as he was using the Elder Wand, and it refused to kill Harry, its master, when the curse hit Harry's Expelliarmus, it detected that Voldemort was trying to kill Harry, so it backfired on Voldemort and killed him; all of his Horcruxes had been destroyed before this. It is mentioned that fifty others died fighting Voldemort; it is also implied that many Death Eaters were killed, especially near the end. Aside from the Malfoys, who defected away from him, the only Death Eaters confirmed to have survived are Rookwood (Stunned by Aberforth) and Macnair (knocked out by Hagrid). It is mentioned that Ron and Neville "bring down" Fenrir Greyback, and Dolohov "falls with a scream at Flitwick's hands", however, it is unclear as to whether or not these two, or any other Death Eaters not mentioned, are actually killed. Also, an unnamed family of Muggles was killed by Voldemort during his search for Gregorovitch. Category:Books Category:Werewolves Category:Movies Category:Films